Race against time
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Axel and Blaze are sent to the Poconos to retrieve and protect a witness and his family for the Grand Jury in a case against Mr. X and the Syndicate. Will they make it in time or will Mr. X and the Syndicate stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Pocono Mountains, Northern Pennsylvania**

Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding were riding along I-95 highway. They were sent to pick up witnesses to bring back to Wood Oak to testify in a grand jury against the Syndicate. They have been on the road for three hours. They decided to make rest stop at a diner before continuing on.

"Well Blaze, here we are the Poconos" said Axel

"I always dreamed of a romantic getaway here" said Blaze

"Yeah well maybe one day, but right now we have a job to do. What do we know about the witnesses?" Axel asked

"Well, his name Leonard Pierson he was an accountant for the Syndicate until he came forward with evidence of money laundering and extortion. So, in exchange for immunity he agreed to testify against them. So, he and his family were put in the witness protection program and sent to live here in the Poconos." Blaze explained

"This guy has the balls of steel to even agree to testify against them. Most ex syndicate members would rather go to prison or die than to go against them." said Axel

They leave the diner and get back on the road. An hour later they arrived at a house, they get out and go up and knock on the door and a man in his late 30's answers the door. The man had a typical nerdy look, he wore glasses and a sweater vest.

"Mr. Pierson? My name is Detective Axel Stone and this is my partner Detective Blaze Fielding and we're here to take you back to Wood Oak for your grand jury testimony."

"First, how do I know you're not with the Syndicate?" he asked

"Trust us, we are not with the Syndicate." Said Blaze reassuring the man

"I'm sorry, please come in." said Leonard

Axel and Blaze go inside and they see a woman and a little girl who appears to be nine or ten years old.

"This is my wife Julie and our daughter Charlotte." Said Leonard making the introduction

Charlotte goes up to blaze. She is impressed by Blaze's stature. "Are you really a police woman?" she asked

"Yes, I am sweetie" Blaze responded

"You look like Wonder Woman." Said Charlotte complimenting her

"Well I don't have magic bracelets or a golden lasso, but I'm am going to do everything in my power to keep you and your parents safe." Said Blaze reassuring the little girl

Leonard takes Axel aside and voices his concerns. "Look I don't care what happens to me, but I just want you make sure that my wife and daughter are safe."

"Don't worry Mr. Pierson, You and your family are going to be fine." Said Axel

"Thank You, and call me Leonard" he said

"Okay, in that case you can call me Axel"

* * *

Mr. X was in his office. When one of his assistants comes in with information.

"Sir we have news. We have located Leonard Pierson and his family. They are in the Poconos." Said the man."

"Why do I get the feeling there is bad news?" Mr. X asked

"Well sir, Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding are up there with them." The man said

"I assume that they are there to bring Leonard back for the Grand Jury. I cannot let Leonard expose my operation. "

"So, what do you want to do?" asked the man

"I want men sent to the Poconos. And make sure they don't make it off those mountains alive." Said Mr. X with an evil smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam Hunter arrives at the Wood Oak District Attorney's office. He was sent to protect the Assistant District attorney in charge of the case. He gets off the elevator and walks down the halls. Lawyers and paralegals dressed in suits in their offices on their phones. Finally, he arrives at the office of the ADA in charge of the case. He goes in and sees a beautiful black woman. The woman was so into her work she doesn't notice him at first, but then she looks up at him.

"Where's my coffee?" she asked

"I'm sorry, but I'm Detective Adam Hunter I was sent to here to protect you." He said

"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought you were one of the paralegals. My name is Claire Robinson I'm the Assistant District Attorney in charge of the case against the Syndicate. I assume that's why they sent you here?" she asked

"Yes, my captain tells me that you been getting death threats?" Adam asked

"It's no big deal threats come with the job I don't need a babysitter." She said

"Well Miss Robinson the Syndicate is very dangerous and powerful." Said Adam

"I'm aware of that Detective. In fact, I prepared a strong case to bring to the grand jury and I have a cooperating witness." Said Claire

"Two of my colleagues are picking up the witness." Said Adam

"I just hope they make it by two o clock tomorrow afternoon or I can't get the indictment." Said Claire

"Don't worry they will." Said Adam reassuring her

* * *

Back up in the Poconos Axel and Blaze just finished having dinner with the Piersons. Afterwards Blaze helped Julie Pierson with the dishes. Blaze can tell that the woman was scared and who can blame her as dangerous as the syndicate are. Julie dropped a plate on the floor. Blaze goes over to help her pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry!" said Julie

"No, it's okay." Said Blaze

"it's just that I am so terrified, but I am trying to stay strong for my family especially my daughter." Said Julie with tears in her eyes.

"Julie, I can't imagine what how scared you must be, but it will be over soon once Leonard testifies tomorrow.

"It will never be over not as the syndicate thinks we're a threat." Said Julie

Axel was in the living room with Leonard. They watched little Charlotte watch her cartoons on tv. Leonard takes him aside again and share more concerns.

"Look at her, she's just a child I can't believe I let this happen." Said Leonard

"How did you get involved with syndicate?" Axel asked

"I thought I was working an innocent job as an accountant until I found out that I was working for a criminal enterprise. Every time I tried to quit they would threaten me and my family." Said Tim

"What made you finally come forward?" Axel asked

"My family. I want to be the man that they can be proud of now I think made things worse." Said Leonard.

"Hey once you testify then you and your family will be put in the Federal witness protection program." Said Axel

"Oh yeah, with new names and more lies." said Leonard

"Well at least you and your family will be alive.

Blaze and Julie comes out of the kitchen and joins them.

"All right folks I think it's time for everyone to get sleep we have a pretty long drive back to Wood Oak tomorrow.

"We have an extra room if one of you wants to sleep." Julie suggested

"You go Blaze, I'll stay up and keep watch." Said Axel

"Good night Axel." Said Blaze

"Good night Blaze." Said Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late up in the Poconos. Axel was standing guard down stairs while Blaze and the Piersons were upstairs sleeping. Axel was tired himself, but he knew couldn't let himself fall asleep. One thing he learned in all the years as a soldier and as a cop was to be able to stay able to awake for days. That's how he's has been able to survive this long. Suddenly three masked men dressed in black barged in. one of them takes out a silencer pistol and takes a shot at Axel. Axel jumps over the couch dodging the rounds. He takes out his gun and shoots one of the intruder's multiple times.

Upstairs Blaze and the Piersons are woken up by the sounds of gunfire. They go out into the hall as Blaze instructs them to go back into the bedroom and lock the door. Then she goes downstairs to assist Axel. Axel tackles one of the intruders to floor while the other one goes after blaze. Axel hits the intruder with a combination of punches and kicks followed by a spinning hook kick to the temple knocking him out. Blaze throws the other intruder over her shoulder in a judo throw and followed by an armbar breaking the arm. Then she wrapped her legs around his head and snaps the neck twisting it.

"Are you okay Blaze?" Axel asked catching his breath

"Yeah I'm good." She replied

"We need to get the Piersons and get out of here now!" said Axel

One of the intruders starts to come to, He reaches for the gun. Axel sees him and rolls over to the fireplace and grabs the poker and hurls it like a spear hitting him the chest killing him. The Piersons comes down stairs and joins them.

"Oh my God, they found us!" said Leonard

"We're leaving now." Said Axel

"I got a feeling there's more where that came from." Said Blaze

"How did they find us?" asked Julie

"That's a damn good question." Said Axel

Suddenly Axel and Blaze looks out the window and sees a black van pull up as more masked men jump out.

"Quick out the back now!" said Axel as he and Blaze along with the Piersons go out the back door and into the woods.

* * *

Back in Wood Oak Adam was still at the District Attorney's office. He was waiting outside Claire Robinson's office as she finishes her work. He goes in to check on her.

"Is there a problem Detective?" she asked

"I was wondering how long you are going to take? It's getting late." Adam replied

"This case is very important any missed detail can jeopardize the entire case." She said

Suddenly the lights go out in the building. Adam began to sense that something was wrong. He takes her into the hallway as they walk slowly. They suddenly hear footsteps as Adam takes out his gun. They move around the corner slowly and see the janitor. The scared man was stopped in tracks as put his hands up.

"Relax, it's just Marvin our janitor. I'm sorry Marvin the power outage has us a bit nervous." Said Clair

"That's okay Miss Robinson." Marvin replied.

Suddenly Marvin reaches into the bucket and pulls out a silencer pistol. Adam takes Claire down to floor dodging the round. Adam takes out his gun and shoots Marvin putting him down. The elevator opens as more thugs come out. Adam and Claire take off running down as they're being chased and shot at. They make it to the stairwell.

"Go down and wait for me!" Adam ordered

Adam hides in the corridor as he waits for the thugs. He surprises them with a flying sidekick sending one of them flying down the flight of stairs. He grabs the other the thug and rams his head into wall. The man was now daze as Adam wraps his arms around his neck and snaps it. He met Claire at the bottom of stairs as they go down to the parking garage and get into Adam's car. As they exit another thug appears in front with his gun drawn. Adam pressed his foot on the accelerator and runs him over as the man rolls off the hood and the car speeds away.


	4. Chapter 4

Up in the Poconos a black hummer pulls up in front of the Pierson's house. Donovan a enforcer with the syndicate steps out of the vehicle. He was dressed in black fatigues and wore his hair in a military style crew cut. He goes inside the house with a group of mercenaries and find three dead bodies on the floor. He takes out his phone and calls Mr. X.

"Sir, we have a problem they escaped and three of our men are dead." He said

"Damn it!" Mr. X yelled "It appears that we have once again underestimated our young police officers.

"What's the plan now?" Donovan asked

"Like I said before you are to make sure that they don't make it off those mountains alive.

"Don't worry Sir, we will search every inch of these mountains until we find them and then they're dead." Donovan declared

Axel and Blaze along with the Piersons are walking through the woods about mile away from the house. The Piersons wanted to slow down, but Axel and Blaze encourages them to keep moving.

"We'll never make it off these mountains alive." Said Leonard

"Hey look you gotta stay strong for your family." Said Axel

"I don't know how we're going to survive this." Said Leonard

"I was a Captain in the Army Rangers. I led a team through the mountains of Afghanistan while being shot at by the Taliban and we all made it back alive. Compared to that this will be easy." Said Axel reassuring him."

"What do we now Ax?" asked Blaze

"We need to keep moving and find Shelter we stay out here all night." Said Axel as they continued down the trail.

* * *

Back in Wood Oak Adam and Claire arrived at his house. They go inside and sit down and gather their thoughts.

"We should be safe here for the tonight." Said Adam

"I can't believe that happened." Said Claire

"The Syndicate will do anything to keep this case from going to trial." Said Adam

"You saved my life." Said Claire

"I was just doing my job Miss Robinson." Said Adam

"Please call me Claire." She asked

"You call me Adam." he said

They are suddenly interrupted when Adam's brother Sammy "Skates" Hunter comes downstairs and greets them.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing. Go back Bro." Adam

"Oh, I see you have company." Said Skates being fresh

"It's not like that bro. Go back upstairs." Adam ordered

"Why what's going on?" Skates asked

"I can't tell you it's police business." Said Adam

"Aw man, why do you always do that? Asked Skates annoyed

"Last time go to bed now." Adam ordered as Skates goes back upstairs.

"Your Brother seems like a handful." Said Claire

"He's a pain in the ass, but a good kid." Said Adam

Adam grabs the phone and calls the station. Captain Tim Murphy answers the phone as Adam relays the events at the office building.

"Are you and Miss Robinson okay?" Tim asked

"Yes Sir, we're fine. Have you heard from Axel and Blaze?" Adam asked

"Not for a while, but I'm sure they'll call soon to check in. I'll keep you posted when they do." He responded.

"Thanks Tim." Said Adam before hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Claire

"Axel and Blaze haven't called." He responded

"Should I be worried? Because if they don't make it tomorrow with the witness I don't have a case." Said Claire

"Don't worry they'll be there." Said Adam


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at dawn up in the Poconos, Axel and Blaze along with the Piersons are still walking through the woods. They have spent the whole night walking without stopping because they knew if they stop the syndicate will catch up to them and kill them all. Suddenly they hear footsteps walking towards them. They hide in the bushes as they spot two Syndicate mercenary members coming their way. When they walk by Axel and Blaze jumps out of the bushes and surprises them. Axel hits the first henchman with a combination of punches followed by a jumping spinning back kick sending him down. The man gets back up and pulls out a knife. Axel jumps side to side dodging the knife attacks until he grabs the arm and disarms the knife. Axel rolls over and grabs the knife and slices the man's thighs, abdomen and then slitting his throat.

Blaze was hitting the other henchman with punches followed by knees to the guts and the head. The man tackles her to the ground and gets on top of her. Blazes reaches for a rock and strikes him in the head. Then she gets on top of him and hits him a few more times killing him. Suddenly they hear more footsteps.

"Let's move!" said Axel as they all take off running through the woods. They keep running until they come to a cliff overlooking the river. They panic as they realize they are trapped.

"What do we do now?" asked Blaze

"We Jump." Axel replied

"Are you crazy?" Leonard asked

"It's either that or we die!" said Axel

The Piersons reluctantly agree. Axel goes over to Charlotte and comes up with a plan.

"Sweetheart, I want you to hop on my back and hold on tight and do not let me go." Axel asked the little girl

"I don't know about this." Said Julie

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Said Axel

They all jump off the cliff into the river below. More mercenaries come to the cliff and starts shooting into the water. They were all swimming away as bullets were hitting the water. Axel was trying to swim as fast as he can with little Charlotte clutched to his back. Finally, they all swim to shore and take a minute to rest.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Blaze

"Yes, we're all fine." Said Leonard

"Are you okay sweetheart?' Julie asked her daughter

"I'm fine mommy. That was fun." She said with a smile on her face

"We better keep moving." Axel suggested

They keep moving until they come to shelter. It was a small sporting goods store. They go up to the door and find it locked.

"It's closed." Said Blaze

"Hunting season isn't for a few months." Said Axel

Axel punches the glass and breaks the window and unlocks the door. They go inside and immediately Axel goes to the phone and tries to call for help, but the phone is dead.

"Shit, it's dead!" said Axel

"Great we can't call for help" said Blaze

"I'm hungry." Said Charlotte

Axel goes to the shelf and tosses the Piersons a package off the shelf.

"What is this?" asked Julie

"MRES." Axel replied

"Are they good?" asked Charlotte

"I snacked off those during my deployments. Trust me it tastes like real food." Said Axel reassuring them.

"Axel, we have to find a way off these mountains and back to Wood Oak by two o clock this afternoon." Said Blaze

"Axel grabs a map and studies it. "According to this map the Pennsylvania State trooper barracks is not that far from here. If we can get there we're home free. Axel and Blaze grab weapons. Axel grabs a backpack and a hunting rifle while Blaze grabs the Bow and Arrow.

"All right Blaze, let's go walking dead on their asses." Said Axel joking

"Let's do it." Said Blaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel and Blaze along with the Piersons were traveling along the woods in the Poconos. The Syndicate was still on their trail. Suddenly they stop in their tracks as Axel takes out binoculars and spots two syndicate mercenaries up ahead. Axel loads the shotgun and looks through the scope as he aims it. He squeezed the trigger getting a clean headshot putting him down. They continue to move until they spot another mercenary. Blaze takes out the bow and arrow and aims and shoots as the arrow hits the man in the chest.

"Not shot Blaze." Said Axel complimenting her

"Thanks. My father used to take me hunting in British countryside when I was little. He made me take archery courses." Said Blaze

"Wow, that's so cool! Can you teach me?" said little Charlotte

"Maybe one day if it's okay with your parents." Said Blaze

"How much farther?" Julie asked

"A couple more miles and we're home free." Said Axel reassuring them

"Look, maybe I should just turn myself over to the syndicate and they'll let the rest of you go." Said Leonard.

"No Leonard, they will kill you." Said Julie

"She's right. The Syndicate will waste no time killing you. You're doing brave thing by testifying against the syndicate. So, you can't quit now." Said Axel

Suddenly a gunshot rang out as a round hits a tree. They all take cover as Axel returns fire. Axel hands Blaze his pistol as the two of them shoot at the two syndicate henchmen. Axel hits one of them with a shotgun blast to the chest. Blaze hits the other man. Afterwards they run through the woods as they manage to lose them.

A few moments later they come to a road. When three Pennsylvania state police troopers' vehicles pull up in front of them. The Troopers see Axel holding a shotgun as they draw their pistols.

"Drop the gun!" they shouted

They all get on the ground complying with the orders. "We're cops!" said Axel as the Troopers search their pockets and found their credentials verifying their claims.

"We heard the shots and came right away." Said one of the troopers

"Good thing you did because those men that are after us are members of a really powerful crime syndicate." Said Axel

Suddenly more syndicate mercenaries come out of the woods and started shooting. Axel and Blaze along with the state troopers took cover and returned fire taking them out. Afterwards they go over and check on the Piersons.

"Are you guys okay?" Blaze asked

"Yeah we're fine." Said Leonard.

"Let's get you guys back to Wood Oak so you can put the syndicate away for good

A couple hours later in Wood Oak Adam and Claire are the courthouse waiting for Axel and Blaze to show up.

"It's ten minutes to two and your partners haven't arrived with my witness Adam." Said Claire

"Don't worry Claire, Axel and Blaze will be here." said Adam

Axel and Blaze walks in the courthouse with the Piersons. Adam and Claire were relieved to see them.

"We're here." Said Axel

"What took you guys so long?" Adam asked

"It's long story." Said Blaze

"We have a Grand Jury to attend to so let's go Mr. Pierson." Said Claire as she leads them into the courtroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel, Blaze and Adam was at the Wood Oak courthouse. They were waiting in the witness room with Julie and Charlotte while Leonard was in the Grand Jury room testifying against the syndicate.

"What's taking so long?" asked Julie

"Grand Jury testimonies take hours." Axel answered

"I just want this all to be over so that we can move on with our lives." Said Julie

"It will be over soon." Said Adam

"Yes, and afterwards you and Leonard and Charlotte will continue to live as a family." Said Blaze.

Outside the courtroom Donovan and other syndicate thugs were dressed as Court officers as they get ready to enter the courthouse.

"All right boys you know what to do. Mister X wants everyone involved in this case to be eliminated. So, let's go." Donovan ordered

Back in the witness room Axel, Blaze and Adam were still waiting for the Grand Jury hearing to be over.

"You guys must be hungry. So why don't I go and see if the catering truck is outside." Axel suggested.

Axel goes outside the courthouse when suddenly he sees an unmarked black van parked. His senses alerted him that something was wrong. He takes out his gun and goes over to the van, he opens the doors and sees the real court officers tied up stripped to their underwear.

"Oh shit! Said Axel as he takes out his phone

Back in the witness room Adam and Blaze are waiting for Axel to return with the food when suddenly Adam's cell phone rings. He answers it and its Axel.

"Axel, what's up?" Adam asked

"Adam, the syndicate are in the courthouse to take out the Piersons. So, you and Blaze get Julie and Charlotte out of there while I get to Leonard." Axel ordered

Afterwards Adam fill Blaze in on the situation as they prepare to get Julie and Charlotte out.

"We have to go now." Said Blaze

"What about Leonard?" Julie asked

"He'll join us soon." Blaze responded

They all go out into the hall walking to the elevator when two thugs dressed in court officer uniforms appear in front of them with guns drawn.

"Quick Blaze, take them and run I'll handle them." Adam whispered

Blaze along with Julie and Charlotte make a run for it leaving Adam behind to deal with the thugs. Adam runs towards the thugs and delivered a double drop kick knocking them down.

One of the thugs get back up and goes to attacks Adam, He swings as Adam ducks and hits him with punches to the gut follow by a right cross to the jaw knocking him out. Then the second man gets up. Adam hits him with a jumping spinning back kick catching him the ribs. The thug was clutching his ribs as they might be broken. Adam finishes him with a jumping spinning crescent kick putting him down.

In another part of the courthouse Axel was walking the halls until suddenly he peered around the corner and sees Donovan and two other thugs.

"All right, we're heading to the grand jury room to take out Pierson. You guys stay and if anyone comes around the corner kill them." Donovan instructed

Axel takes out his gun and moves around the corner and shoots one of the thugs. The other thug tackles Axel to ground as they fight over the gun. The thug manages to disarm Axel and punches him. Axel flips him over to his back. They both get back up.

"I'm going to kill you!" the thug yelled

"Bring it on Bitch!" said Axel

The thug charges at Axel. Axel steps aside and hits him with the oblique kick shattering his knee. The man was on the ground howling in pain as his knee was shattered. Axel grabs his back and puts him in the rear naked choke. The man goes limp and into unconsciousness.

Axel gets up and heads to the grand jury room.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Tim Murphy arrive at the scene of the courthouse. The Swat team was gearing up to go inside. The swat leader filled Tim in on what was happening inside the courthouse.

"Sir, the syndicate has infiltrated the courthouse." Said the Swat Commander

"They must be after the witness that's testifying against them." Said Tim

"My men are ready to go inside." Said the Swat Commander

"Wait. Not just yet Detectives Stone, Hunter, and Fielding are inside

"My men are more than ready to handle this Sir." Said the Swat Commander

"But if we go in now it could increase the chances of casualties. So, for now we wait." Tim ordered.

Inside the courthouse Blaze along Julie and Charlotte were walking the halls trying to find an exit. Suddenly they hear footsteps, Blaze takes out her gun and goes around the corner and sees Adam.

"Whoa don't shoot it's me." Said Adam

Blaze breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of Adam

"We really have to get out of here." Said Blaze

"What about Leonard?" said Julie concerned about her husband

"Don't worry we'll get him out." Said Adam

They continue to walk the walk the halls when they spot more syndicate thugs. Luckily, they were right by the bathrooms

"All right, Julie take Charlotte and go in the bathroom and stay until I come and get you both." Blaze ordered

They go into the bathroom as Blaze and Adam go take care of the thugs. The thugs spot them as they run towards them. Blaze does a cartwheel kick knocking one of the thugs down. He gets back up and swings at her. Blaze grabs the arm and does a one arm shoulder throw slamming the guy on the hard floor, then she wraps her legs around the head in a triangle choke as the man drifts into unconsciousness.

Adam was fighting the other thug. Hitting him with combinations of lefts and rights. Then he hits him with a hard side kick against the wall followed by a leg sweep sending him to the floor. He gets on top of him and pounds him into unconsciousness.

"Okay Julie and Charlotte you can come out now." Blaze ordered

The mother and daughter come out of the bathroom as they all continue down the halls until they come to the exit.

"Blaze, you take them and go. I'm going to find Axel." Said Adam

In the Grand Jury room Leonard was giving his testimony as Claire asks him questions about his involvement with the syndicate. When suddenly Donovan walks in with his gun pointed and shoots Claire. The jurors look in horror as they watch Claire goes down. Donovan now takes aim at Leonard, but before he can pull the trigger Axel tackles him from behind as two of them are struggling over the gun. The gun gets tossed aside as they both get back to their feet.

Donovan punches Axel in the face followed by a knee and tosses him to the floor. Axel then trips him with a leg sweep followed by a kick. The jurors look on as if they were at a UFC fight instead of a court hearing. Donovan hits Axel with an uppercut sending him down. He then gets on top of him trying punch, but Axel ducks and dodges them flipping him over.

Axel kip ups as he back on his feet. He hits Donovan with a spinning hook kick sending him to the floor. Donovan was now dazed as Axel finishes him with his trademark uppercut knocking him out.

Afterwards Adam walks in and tends to Claire who's been shot on the floor. She was moaning in pain

"How is she?" Axel asked

"It's a shoulder wound, but we got to get her to the hospital." Said Adam

The swat team walks in and takes the grand jurors to safety and arrest Donovan.

"Where's my Wife and Daughter?" asked Leonard

"Don't worry Mr. Pierson they're safe." Said Adam

"Let's get the hell out of here." Said Axel as they all walk out


End file.
